Unfortunate Souls
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: Yasotaro, Natsuo, and Kazuyuki (all unfortunate OC's I created for this story) are going to Italy for a week long vacation. They should have stayed in Japan... especially when one slip of a name caused things to go out of proportions. AN: basically a plot bunny who refused to go down until I wrote it. Then it had to run away. Adoptable..actually free for all. Instructions inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR nor any photos. I give credit (and love) to those that make them though. I don't remember which anime the photo was from, nor the name of the characters, I just thought it was funny and a perfect representative of the characters (the unfortunate OC's I've created for this story) for doing something stupid, somewhat.**

 **Note: I have had this idea wandering in my thoughts, and with the photo above, I decided that this was perfect time. I have never been to any parts of Italy, so I am just writing it in blind with some references that are really more like reviews. So sorry to those that have been there and find it unrealistic. Also, I believe that the public would know of the** _ **Vongola**_ **, considering it's been 10 years. Unforeseen circumstances could have happened during that time period for the public to notice that** _ **Vongola**_ **has been keeping Namimori as sanctuary (though in this story it will not be mentioned). Keep in mind this is a fanfiction though.**

 **P.S.: If you wish to add on to this story, or to any of the others; please notify and credit me in them (FXF91 or Sawada_21, I don't care)... also, make sure to write a link of that story to me, kay? I want to see those stories in your imaginative wheels! You never know where, or who, inspiration comes from.**

 **P.S.S.: This story isn't going to be whole due to the fact it is just a plot-dump... will consider making another folder for those if plot-bunnies occur in the future. (^_^)v**

 **/Unfortunate souls/**

 **(Day 5)**

The event that led to three Japanese adult males to face a dozen of barrel loaded guns from hostile Mobsters during their trip to Verona, Italy, for a week;

 _ **(**_ **Tsuna** _ **: "Former students from Namimori and underclassmen, apparently…"**_

 **Hayato** _ **: "Idiots more like it."**_

 **Mukuro** _ **: "Kufufu, maybe I should go into their minds and check."**_

 **Chrome** _ **: "Mukuro-sama, please don't piss off the boss.")**_

Was due to their stupidity and unfortunate luck of saying a certain person's title in a public place that knows them.

 _ **(**_ **Kyouya** _ **: "They stated that they 'tried to tell the locals to stop'."**_

 **Lambo** _ **: "Obviously, they didn't explain enough."**_

 **Ryohei** _ **: "Extremely uncool!")**_

It all started the day after they arrived.

….

 **(Day 1)**

"We have less than a week left here. Let's go out," Ushiba Yasotaro said as he energetically pushed his two sleepy friends, Kihara Natsuo and Saji Kazuyuki, towards the door of their hotel room.

"We just got in yesterday... today... four hours ago...whatever; how are you not jet lagging, Taro?" Natsuo yawned as he reluctantly put one foot after the other or kiss the floor from his friend's persistent pushing.

"He slept throughout the whole flight," Kazuyuki answered, yawning as he tried to put his long hair into a ponytail. "I would have too, but I didn't want to put the book I was reading down. You, on the other hand, was too busy playing that old gaming-console."

"Hey, don't dis the PSP just because you can't use it, Yuki. Besides, reading your novels should have put you to sleep."

The other was just going to retort about the beauty of the books plot if it wasn't for Yasotaro interrupting. "Guys, argue later; we are burning sunlight which can be used for sightseeing," and with that, he ran off to the stairs while the other two went at a moderate pace.

They weren't too eager to leave their air-conditioned rooms for the heat of Italy streets. Really, they would have stayed in Japan if it wasn't for Yasutaro. Because for them, this was getting old.

This hasn't been the first time they had seen their friend get something considered impossible (winning another popsicle 4x in a row; get a new gaming system from those crazy crane-machines, including the PSP that Natsuo played with; the list goes on like that).

But for Yasotaro, the one that couldn't even speak in front of a crowd, manage to pass an interview with some CEO's of the multibillionaire company, CIELO, (while jumping up and down like a frenzied cheerleader) which only 1% of the applicants could pass? And now, after a year in his job, he was allowed a vacationing in Italy, and with two extra tickets?

"How much luck does Yasotaro have, Suo?"

"Too much apparently…" Natsuo commented pointing towards Yasotaro accidentally bump into two woman while he was exiting the building.

A woman with brunette long-hair and another with purple waved off their friends apologies, giving him a kiss on his cheek for being polite, and walked passed them and into the Hotel.

The boy's eyes following the sway of their body the whole time…

' _This trip might not be too bad after all.'_

…

Thanks to the map and some sight-seeing brochures given to them at the Front Desk, they managed to find great views of the town while intaking the lifestyles of the locals. Three hours in, Kazuyuki decided it was time to take a break and get something to eat. At the mention of food, Natuso and Yasotaro's stomach growled in agreement.

Luckily, a restaurant was nearby… and the place that started their troubles.

It began as they conversed about anything and everything turned to their times in Namimori Middle.

"Namimori Middle was the greatest time of my life," Natsuo said in serene thought of all the things he had done. "Baseball tournament wins-"

"You were not the one winning them, Suo… Takeshi- _senpai_ , is the ones with home-runs," Kazuyuki deadpanned receiving a minor glare.

"But Suo did score one time," Yasotaro inputted helpfully.

Natsuo nodded happily, ignoring Kazuyuki's roll of his eyes, and continued. "Seeing Sasagawa- _senpai_ everyday; Kurokawa- _senpai_ was hot too, it's just too bad she declared she had someone already; Yuni-chan was like a porcelain doll and smart since she skipped a grade and not in our class. I cried when she left. And those new transfer student that transferred in during the last year… what were their names… Ah right! Adelheid- _sama_ and Dokuro- _senpai_!"

"Of course you would remember the top members of the female population ten years ago. And Adelheid- _sama_?" Kazuyuki shook his head in disbelief. "If only you had that kind of memory for our tests as well."

"Hey! Adelhid- _sama_ has those racks that are above everyone in the school. She even clashed with the Demon Prefect, Hibari! Also, my grades for those were average!"

"At a low C…"

"HAA~!"

Yasotaro couldn't help but sigh as his two friends started arguing. Again. It has always been like that since they became friends before middle school. And it is always him trying to defuse it, like now. "Wasn't there someone with even worse grades, in the upper class?"

Kazuyuki looked confused. "Was there one…?"

"Yeah, the one that Nezu-sensei kept complaining about him for a week."

"I can't remember the name, but I definitely know who you mean." Natsuo laughed, almost spilling his drink in the process. "He couldn't do anything right apparently. Tripping over everything, even air. There are times he even ran around in his boxers!"

"Hmm~ I think I have heard of a rumor of an upperclassman that ran around his boxers. And I usual ignore the lectures of Nezu-sensei."

"Eh, why?" Natsuo asked in surprise. "Yuki, you usually pay attention in classes and take the most detailed notes out of all of us."

' _Also, make us pay for them,'_ Yasotaro thought, mentally crying at the many times he had done so.

"Because Nezu-sensei's lectures were stupid. They had no sense to them, even though I benefited from it. I practically jumped for joy that he was replaced." Like a phantom pain he flexed his hand. "What I was interested in is the Italian transfer student."

"Gokudera- _senpai_? The Genius Delinquent that throws fireworks around?"

"Fireworks?" Now it was Yasotaro's turn to be confused, Natsuo nodded in confirmation.

"Takeshi- _senpai_ had mentioned it when we were doing some warmups. Some explosions were heard nearby and he said, _"Oh, Hayato must be throwing his fireworks again."_ "

"Now that you mentioned it, I remembered hearing explosions since his transfer in. And he also has a habit of calling that Dame-whoever, Jyuudaime."

"Ah!" an exclamation came from behind them. All three turned to the waitress of the family restaurant. She smiled at them, as she handed out their orders while speaking excitedly (not to mention, in an accented Japanese). "You three are his friends! So lucky! Please eat to your content, it's on the house!"

"Huh?" was all they could say before she skipped away to chatter with the other waiters, leaving them with their lunch.

….

After eating they left, since they felt like all of the restaurant residence were watching their every move (even giving them their best dessert for free!); then giving them a traditional bow to them (usually Italian's waiting staff are too busy to do such things during a busy lunching hours).

Once they were out of sight of the restaurant, they ran into the nearest deserted alleyway.

"What was that about?" Natsuo questioned sneaking a look out of the alley to see if anyone had followed them.

"No idea… but they must have… mistaken us… for being someone that's for sure…" Yasotaro huffed breathlessly from fright.

"Don't you find it strange that lady understood and spoke in Japanese?" Kazuyuki asked in a thinking posture. "And the fact she reacted to what I said earlier."

"' _Jyuudaime'._ It could mean something in Italian, but it could also be somebody else's name," Natsuo thought aloud which received a hand-chop from Kazuyuki.

"Idiot, if a mother named their child a numbered boss*; I will sympathize them."

"Anyway, can we go home now…? I don't feel like exploring anymore," Yasotaro said, eyeing wearily at the entranceway of the alley.

"Yeah."

' _And maybe we can blame your luck.'_

…

 _After that day, it is when the dominoes start to fall one after another._

….

 **(Day 2)**

The next day, they went out with the same mindset as yesterday, except having the full energy. This time they went to the wine mill where tourists could sample the wines as they completely forgot about the strange events from yesterday.

Until that same waitress appeared again, this time to casually help her friend's family.

In the instant she made eye contact with them, she squealed, turned to the worker next to her about whatever had happened in the restaurant (they still have no clue as to what it meant), the man's surprised expression was all they needed that today was going to end up as strange as yesterday as he went quickly towards their side and asked them to come with him (in Italian).

They tried to protest, but he seemed to refuse their refusal (did they forget to mention, they couldn't understand Italian at all) and practically had some of his available workers (and don't forget the waitress) to take them towards, apparently, his home for lunch.

They had nervously sat through the whole luncheon with the wine owner, trying their best to tell him the mistake of whatever that lady had said, and was driven back to their hotel after; with a bottle of their finest wines as souvenirs.

 _ **(**_ **Natsuo** _ **: "This costs how many euros?! Taro, what kind of luck do you have!?"**_

 **Yasotaro** _ **: "Why are you blaming me?! Not to mention, complaining?!")**_

Again, that day, they didn't leave the hotel; eating there for dinner. Not noticing the two females they saw yesterday, joined by another pink-haired beauty, eyeing them curiously.

….

 **(Day 3)**

Really, they should have learned their lesson the first few days. This time, they were really shopping for souvenirs using their own money in the classy shopping strip called the _Via Mazzini_ _ ******_. What they didn't expect was that the place was not only a designers avenue, but a place with the finest of delicacies and tailored clothes.

Also, that the owner, of the wine mill, shops.

And again (and isn't that word appearing a lot recently), because of the language barrier (the owner could never grasp the Japanese language even as he attempted to learn) they were dragged off with the man, even as they protested and tried to tell him that they didn't know anybody by _'Decimo Capo_ _ *******_ _'_ (or so they believe it is a name since they kept saying it yesterday and now).

In the end, they couldn't do anything.

In they went into the shop of apparently an old fashion shoemaker's shop. Shoes made of the finest leather, shining in the dim lighting with pattern of elegancy stacked the shelves. The wine owner and the shoemaker exchanged words and soon ecstatic to have them there. The shoemaker had immediately sat them down, took down their sizes and asked his _apprendista_ _ ********_ to get the shoes in their sizes.

By the end of the visit, each of the three Japanese tourists had two pairs of high priced leather shoes _given_ to them.

Again (it's that word again) they protested the whole way.

It was the same way when the wine owner decided to take them to a tailor's shop for the finest of suits. No point in protesting, they just continued to grin and followed whatever the tailor wanted them to do, put down an address (their hotel room) and left, telling the wine owner a goodbye.

Tired and hungry, they went back to their hotel, luckily got some food for lunch (yes, they will be staying for dinner) and stayed at the hotel.

On the way to their rooms, Natsuo apologized as he accidentally bumped into a navy-blue long-haired man with a weird pineapple style and warm looking overcoat, and tiredly tugged his bags of fine shoes into their room.

 _Later he would wonder why he had a small cut on his right arm._

…

 **(Day 4)**

This time they didn't even bother to leave the hotel, as the decided to stay there and relax in the hotel's pool. Every now and then, they would watch the beautiful women who had also taken up the idea to go for a swim in the pool. A good dozen of the ladies were tourists like them.

( **Natsuo** _ **: "And single!"**_

 **Yasotaro:** _ **"This is your chance, Suo!"**_

 **Natsuo:** _ **"Huh, what about you?"**_

 **Yasotaro:** _ **"I didn't tell you I have a wife traveling in the states?"**_

 **Natsuo:** _ **"…..WHAT!"**_

 **Kazuyuki** _ **: "I'm surrounded by idiots."**_ **)**

After having their lunch and dosage of eye-candy, they returned to their room. (Un)expectedly, they found the suits they were tailored for yesterday, laying on their coffee table innocently, with a letter on top of Yasotaro's suit.

"What does it say?" Kazuyuki asked.

"' _You are invited to Annual Sky Ball. Please wear your formal attires and arrive at the X Villa location at 6 sharp with your invitations. P.S. Your ride will be in front of your hotel'_? It's marked for tomorrow."

"It's written in Japanese to. That's weird," Natsuo commented with eyebrows raised.

"With the week we have been having, this is definitely the weirdest…" Kazuyuki was silent for a moment before continuing. "I'm not going."

"Eh, why!?" Natsuo and Yasutaro exclaimed together.

"This seems like a fun event! Let's go together!" Yasutaro added.

"It smells fishy, that's why."

"But…" Yasutaro started in a pout.

"No," Kazuyuki replied, not wanting to see the others expression (or otherwise end up giving in).

"Please~"

"No."

"Please~ Yuki."

"No."

"Yuki…"

"No way…"

"Yuki-kun~….."

"….Ye-NO!"

"Give it up Yuki. You know you can't win," Natsuo said in amusement.

"Shut up Suo! Ack, crap!" the motion of cursing out Natsuo made him turn his eyes directly into the puppy pout. One minute of staring into Yasutaro's tearing eyes made him give in, which the latter jumped in glee and Natsuo laughing at the other's defeat.

Tomorrow was definitely a night to remember.

…

 _It's just unfortunate that it will be remembered as a nightmare._

….

 **(Day 5)**

During the morning, they bravely decided to go out and not cooped up in the Hotel. Fortunately, they had managed to not get dragged off by someone this time, though Natsuo complained that now they couldn't get anything else for free. Kazuyuki hit him for that complaint.

As time approached the time for the party, they went back to the hotel to change (they were not surprised at all that they fit perfectly, with a little growing room in certain areas).

Making sure they were presentable, they went down to meet their chauffeur. Who they met came as a shock.

"Mochida- _Taichou_ _ *********_!?" Kazuyuki exclaimed, seeing his former Kendo Captain, dressed in tux and tie with blue dress shirt and a…katana belted to his side?

"What the… Saji?" one Mochida Kensuke said with an eyebrow raised. It turned into a frown as he eyed them down, then laughed in disbelief, muttering under his breath, "Now I definitely know why Boss sent me here. You guys have messed up big time. Anyway, get in, we don't want to be late."

The trio piled into the car, just as Kensuke sat at the driver's seat and drove them down the town and into the forestry road. A few minutes in the silent drive, he passed the three a manila file. "Read _everything_ in there, and sign the last page. Read _EVERYTHING_."

They did as asked to, but with every passing sentence, their complexion went paler and paler. The reaction would have been funny, and knowing a certain Rain Guardian he would have laughed, Kensuke could only smile mournfully at the trio.

Not going into complete details, the file had a single paper which basically is a consent form for whatever happens to them in the party, will be taken care by the _Vongola_ ; They cannot be deported or charged with anything unless proven guilty, and if any harm comes to them, the ones who have attacked will face the consequences of war.

"This is a joke right, Mochiida- _Taichou_?"Kazuyuki asked shakily.

"Isn't the _V-Vongola,_ part of the M-mafia…? A-are you part of it?" Natsuo looked up, watching the expression of their former upperclassman for any signs of a joke. There wasn't any as Kensuke gave s short node.

"You guys have indirectly gotten involved when you booked that Hotel along with using the Boss's title in a public area," Kensuke informed, still looking straight ahead as he drove onto the hidden path to the Villa. "It became a problem as some unaffiliated _Famiglia_ has been seen watching your movements. So to avoid some kind of disaster, Boss decided to bring you in for your protection as a guise of the annual party. That's why the Antonio, the owner of the Wine Mill brought you guys for shoes and Tux."

"Dammit, I knew it was too good to be true! Taro!" Natsuo grabbed the man by the shoulders and violently shook. "Your good luck has landed us in the worst situation!"

"I think you should stop Suo. Looks like he already in shock." True enough, the shaken male was staring in the distance and looked ready to foam in the mouth.

"Anyway, you three need to sign those forms now," Kensuke said in warning. "Once you get off the car, nothing else will be able to protect you. Unless your temper gets ahead of you Kihara. Just remember these guys are men and women with guns. Boss and the Guardians may be the highest of the food-chain, but they are still getting oppositions from many whether enemy or ally."

All they could do was laugh nervously (Yasotaro reviving in the midst of his warning), swallowing the forming lump in their throats and sign the damn life-line papers.

 _They should have stayed in Japan._

….

They had arrived at the Villa promptly, nervously tugging at their collars and fiddling with their ties as they were led inside by Kensuke like the rest of the guests that were coming in.

Everyone was dressed in their finest. Evening gowns for the ladies ranged from short to long, and in colors of every variety, with their hairstyle to match up or down. They wore their jewels sparsely like their makeup. Men's tux were the only ones that seemed differ in size and style as everyone had on dark colors.

In comparison, Nasuo, Kazuyuki and Yasotaro, felt insignificant considering their close were paid for them, by Kensuke's Boss, who runs _Vongola_ no less. But they were growing curious.

Why would a Mafia Boss want to make sure they are safe? Did they know the person somehow? It would explain why Kensuke said that the Boss felt they needed to be brought it. However, don't Mafia bosses usually leave civilians alone even if their life is threatened? The question kept going back to if they knew the Boss.

"-don't do anything stupid, alright?" Kensuke looked over his shoulders when he received no answer. The trio were clearly in their own little world of curiosity and wonder. Rolling his eyes he clapped his hands in front of them, startling them.

"Ah, did you say something, Mochida- _senpai_?" Yasotaro bashfully asked.

"You guys really need to pay attention in this situation. Especially you Seji; where did all of those reflexes go?"

"I haven't been doing kendo since I graduated, Mochida- _taichou."_ Kazuyuki stated. "Of course it's dull."

"By the way, who is your Boss? He's the Boss of _Vongola_ , right?" Natsuo asked cautiously in a low voice, looking around at the faces of the guests nearby. "Why is he going through all this trouble to protect us?"

"Ah, well-"

"Osu, Kensuke! You brought them along," a voice called from ahead.

"Of course I did, _Taichou._ If I didn't, Boss would have me training with that Demon again," Kensuke replied glaring at the man coming towards them.

Like all the men, the guy was wearing a expensive looking tux. Like Kensuke, his dress shirt is blue but has a strange clam emblem embroidered in gold on his collar. On the man's chin is a thin scar with a carefree grin.

"T-Takashi- _senpai_!?" Natsuo exclaimed in surprise to see his former baseball team ace.

"Yo, Kihara. Good to see you in one piece," the Rain Guardian laughed as if it was a joke before speaking again to Kensuke. "Speaking of the Demon, he's looking for you. He wants you on the security team at Topside since the last of the guests are arriving."

"Geh…again," Kensuke looked reluctant but nodded. "Right. But before that, I need to give these files to Boss."

"No need, I'll take them to Nii-san," another voice said, coming from behind Takeshi.

"Lambo-kun, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on body-guarding duty?" Kensuke asked but did hand the folders to what appears to the trio, a teen with a slight perm.

The teen dressed in tux like everyone else; except, like Takeshi, wares a green colored dress shirt with the same strange emblem on his collar. What is also strange, is that the teen has one of his eyes is closed while the other looked over them lazily.

"I'm on my way over there right now. Just go before the Demon gets antsy," the teen replied which followed by Kensuke giving the trio a quick 'bye' and left to meet the Demon, whoever that is. "Takeshi-nii, Nii-san said to take them to the entrance of the ball and get back to the Nest. Yare, yare, I don't know why we even do that every time though."

"Its tradition, Lambo," Takeshi said tussling up the teen's hair, sending him off. His attention then went to the trio. "Well, you heard what Lambo said; time for you guys to be at the party!"

"R-right…"

….

Kazuyuki, Natsue, and Yasotaro tried to act as casual at the refreshments table in a den full of wolves ( _mafioso's_ ) after Takeshi left. His parting words before he left them there didn't help them in flinching with anybody that came near them.

" **Don't be so tense otherwise you won't live long. See you guys later,"** And left with a casual smile.

Time seemed to have passed slowly for them as their eyes flickered every now and then from man to man that passed them. Yasotaro practically jumped 2 feet in the air when someone tapped him from behind. He whipped around and almost fainted upon seeing the familiar face of one of the two women he had bumped into the first day. She wore a bright orange evening dress with shimmering crystals on her bodice before ending at the white sash that accented the glow. The gown flowed like water as she walked towards them, with two unfamiliar beautiful ladies behind.

"Are you alright?" the one with short-cropped dark-brunette hair asked with a smile. Her deep red strapless dress, hugged her figure closely showing one side of her leg in light shimmers.

"Y-yeah…I-I'm Yasotaro and you are?" he wanted to hit himself for saying that, sounding more like a pick-up line.

"Haru, desu~!" she smiled at them.

"Oh, the beautiful lady from that day!" Natsuo exclaimed, tension leaving him as he raced to Yasotaro's side to converse (flirt) with them.

 **(Kazuyuki:** _ **"Can you please stop flirting with every woman you see."**_

 **Natsuo: "No."**

 **Yasotaro:** _ **"Do you want to end up like last time?"**_

 **Natsuo:** _ **"Last time?"**_

 **Kazuyuki:** _ **"Didn't he get a aikido kick to the balls?"**_

 **Yasotaro** _ **: "Ended up in the hospital because it was bruised."**_

 **Natsuo** _ **: "Don't remind me…"**_

 **Kazuyuki** _ **: "Literally, a bruised ego."**_ **)**

While they were talking, Kazuyuki frowned, watching the ladies. He found it strange that the women they bumped into, are here in a Mafioso's den, let alone know that they could be speaking to them in Japanese as if they new. Also, he has a feeling he had seen them before… Especially the one who is frowning at them with arms crossed against her chest. The yellow knee length gown she wore looked more like a suit on her, with the sleeves covering her arms like a jacket.

The more he stared, the closer the answer felt at the tip of his tongue.

"AH!" Kazuyuki's surprised yell brought their, and some surrounding guests, attention to him.

The brunette giggled into her hands and smiled at him. "It seems that you remember who we are now. Right, Seji-kun."

"Eh? What?" Yasotaro questioned, confused as to why he would be worked up.

"Sasagawa-senpai, and Kurokawa-senpai!"

"EH!" Natsuo stared at them then jumped back in surprise. "No way! I didn't recognize you two at all! And what are you two doing here?" _'In the den of lions,'_ he thought at the end.

"That's because-" Kyoko was cut off as the lights dimmed allowing theatrical lighting to illuminate the stairway to the second floor and the eight people standing there. If Natsuo, Yasotaro and Kazuyuki had been drinking/eating anything at the time, they would definitely choke on it because they recognized a majority of the people standing there.

Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, the lazy looking teen they met earlier (Bovino) Lambo, the loudmouth and boxing champion Sasagawa Ryohei, and bloody freakin' Hibari Kyouya. Also on the stage is the purple haired lady who was with Kyoko when they bumped into them followed by a navy-blue pineapple-hairstyle male who could be her fraternal twin, standing next to her with a mysterious grin. Every one of them were dressed in similar suits of black with different coloring dress shirt. The only exception is the indigo, warn by the fraternal like twins.

And lastly, standing in the middle, is another male with gravity defying brunette hair and eyes that seemed to glow through the lighting. His clothes were not black like everyone else's, but a pure white, while his dress shirt a bright orange like Kyoko's evening gown. A mantel on his shoulders chained loosely by two golden twines.

Their presence felt oppressive, as the chatter and music went silent. They all watched the eight people standing there, some even bowed. When all is sure that all attention is on them, the brunette in the middle stepped forward with a smile kind gentle smile, did a brief speech in Italian (much to the trio's confusion).

" _Buona sera a tutti_ _;_ _Grazie per partecipare a questo raduno annuale per festeggiare il mio settimo anno di regno come il Decimo Vongola. Mi dispiace che non ho nessuno saluto alla porta. Si prega, per oggi, godersi la festa ai vostri cuori contenuto_ _."_

(Good evening everyone; Thank you for attending this annual gathering to celebrate my seventh year of reign as the Tenth Vongola. I am sorry that I did not greet anyone at the door. Please, for today, enjoy the party to your hearts content.)

All clapped as he bowed, along with the seven behind him. Lighting went brighter the moment he moved down the stairs, followed by Hayato and Takeshi while the others dispersed among the crowd. People at the first level started going to him like the sea in order to congratulate him, but the first person to meet the brunette is Kyoko, giving him a kiss on the lip and holding his arm like a newly made bride.

The brunette man smiled down at her before initiating another small kiss. She giggled then whispered into his ears. His eyebrows rose a bit before he looked over to them.

The three froze on the spot the moment they met the blazing brown-orange eyes looking at them. Almost like seeing into their souls.

Then… all hell broke loose as men in black crashed through the ballroom's window, armed with guns, causing the festive mood to plummet into terror.

….

Natsuo didn't know which emotion he should be feeling concerning Yasotaro's good luck; happy for it allowed his friend to avoid being captured, accidentally tripping. Or curse it for giving him the short end of the stick of being the _only_ one captured from behind.

The instant the men with guns crashed into the party, they attempted to grab the nearest person around them to hold them hostages. The five that had dispersed earlier, along with the ladies he had the fortunate of conversing (flirting) with, and a few other people, stopping the attempts by knocking those people out (Kyouya in particular, vicious in his attacking) and taking the guests out quickly.

Natsuo kept berating himself for not _moving_. He is not a damsel in distress dammit! And yet he is the only one captured out of everyone!? It's unfair!

Then the Italian speaking spat going back and forth between the one that had him in a binding sweaty grip with steel barrel aimed at the side of his head, and the white-clad brunette host glaring dangerously at the man holding him.

Fear must have gotten a hold of Natsuo, because when he heard the click of the safety click removed, all that was left of his conscience is several yells of his name before everything going black.

….

Kazuyuki panicked upon hearing the gunshot go off, closing his eyes. He heard a thump and expected the worst to come of Natsuo. Breathing in and out deeply, he slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see the blood soaked floor from his friend. Fortunately, that is not what he had saw, but still wished he didn't.

"Kufufufu~, I must say that you are a scary person, Tsunayoshi~," an unknown voice was coming from Natsuo as he stood atop of the assailant, a trident in hand. His eyes dual colored like the fraternal male he saw atop the stairs. "To think you predicted such an event to happen and have the foresight to make me possess your poor kohai~."

"Its better than seeing brain matter all over the floor," Tsuna said back in Japanese irritably, checking the pulse of Yasotaro who fainted.

 **(Natsuo:** _ **"Are you secretly a maiden at heart, Taro?"**_

 **Yasotaro:** _ **"Shut up, Suo!"**_

 **Kazuyuki:** _ **"He's not denying it."**_

 **Yasotaro:** _ **"I'm not! No wait, what…? I am!"**_

 **Natsuo** _ **: "So you are a damsel in need of rescue every time?"**_

 **Yasotaro:** _ **"NO! What I mean is that I am not! Yuki, stop him!"**_

 **Kazuyuki:** _ **"I am not getting involved anymore.")**_

"Now get away from that idiot Don and back into your body. The Vindici will be collecting him soon and I do not want to explain as to why you are in possession of an innocent. Everyone else, tie up the rest of the rebellion faction to the side of the room."

Affirmatives sounded throughout the room.

Kazuyuki, on the other hand was trying to wrap his head around what was going on. He couldn't catch up with what the white clad host had said to someone who is apparently possessing Natsuo. But he knew one thing for certain; the reason for the trio to get involved with the mafia is all because of the white-clad host in front of him.

Tsunayoshi…as in Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka Dame-Tsuna during the time at Namimori Middle School almost 10 years ago… is in fact the boss of the influential _Vongola Famiglia_ of the mafia. He had just remembered the name and he felt shivers going down his spine at the prospect that the current Don of such a dangerous organization, was an upperclassman. A person who was considered Dame and a laughing stock of the school is actually in the bloody Mafia!

It made sense now as to why the Genius Delinquent always called him Jyuudaime… It meant Tenth Boss in Japanese, and with the waitress understanding Japanese and them mentioning Hayato, Jyuudaime, and such, she assumed they were friends.

' _Oh god, what have we gotten into.'_

… **.(TBC?)...**

 **/**

 **I am going to end the story here... I decided that if people want to change this or make a spin-off, let them because inspiration is the best medication for writers block.**

 **Again if you want to continue/rewrite/spinoff from this story... just follow the instructions provided at the top of this One-shot.**

 **Some Definitions:**

 ***** Jyuudaime - in Japanese, means Tenth boss. Kazuyuki separated the meaning of _'Ten'_ and _'Boss'_.

 ****** _Via Mazzini_ \- a Designer shopper paradise apparently, that holds stores such as Coach, Gucci, etc. with also tailored stores (or so I have tried to research)

 ******* _Decimo Capo_ \- Tenth Boss in case you don't know

 ******** _Apprendista_ \- Apprentice in Italian

 ********* _Taichou_ \- Captain in Japanese


End file.
